Stand Forever
by To Old To Die Young
Summary: Kendall is a guy that wants to live his dreams. Logan is a guy that lives a dangerous life. They meet and hook up at a party where Kendall is playing. Everything seems fine until Kendall starts getting some interesting packages. Will Logan tell him who he is or will Kendall disappear like his old friends did? Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Do I really have to go to this party?"

"Yes, now stop complaining and get up. Your brothers are stopping by here on their way to make sure you're up and ready." My best friend said as he threw some clothes at my face.

"How did you even get in my house? I lock the doors and I don't have a key hidden anywhere." I asked as I slowly got up from the couch.

"You gave me a key when I roomed with you, remember?"

"You never gave it back?"

"Nope, because I knew there would be times like this when you needed my help to get you back to normal."

"I don't need your help and how am I not acting normal right now?"

"You're acting all depressed. Usually you're all happy and smiley."

"You know why I'm acting this way, Dustin. Just leave it alone, I'll be fine."

"Fine, I'll leave your guys problems alone, but you have to come to the party tonight."

"Why do I have to come to the party if you just said you were going to leave my guys problems alone?" I asked, as I threw my hands up in the air.

"Because, we kind of have to play a few songs there." He said, slowly backing away from me.

"What?"

"Yeah, I meant to tell you that we booked this gig last month but you were all 'in love' with Zeke."

"Are you serious right now?"

"Dead serious. We only have to play a few songs, that's it. After we're done, you are free to leave."

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out as I thought things over. "So I can leave after we're done playing? You, Kevin and Ken won't try to stop me?"

He nodded, "After the gig, you are free to do whatever you want. I'll make sure your brothers don't try to stop you."

"Fine, I'll go. What color do you want me to wear? Or does it not matter if we don't match?" I asked as I headed for the stairs.

"I'm just going to wear what I have on now so whatever you think matches this."

I nodded and hurried up the stairs. Dustin had been wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt that had green lettering on it. I didn't even have to think about what clothes were in my closet to know what I was going to wear. Once in my room, I headed for my closet. Since I had a walk-in closet, I just the door to that and not the one for my room. In my closet, I grabbed a dark pair of skinny jeans and a black under shirt from the dresser and a black and green button up off of a hanger; I finished the look with green Vans and a black beanie. A quick check in the mirror as the doorbell rang showed that I was looking good. I left my closet and grabbed my guitar as I headed out of my bedroom. My two brothers were standing next to Dustin as I reached the bottom of the stairs. They gave me a quick once over before smiling. "You look good, bro," Ken, my oldest brother, said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my car keys, "Whatever, let's go get this gig over with already."

My brothers shrugged and Dustin sighed. My brothers got into Kevin's car and Dustin was about to hop into his when he stopped and looked at me, "You could ride with me you know."

"I know, but this way I can leave early if I want to."

He sighed again and nodded. My brothers were already gone but Dustin was waiting for me so that I could follow him to the party. I put my guitar in the backseat and hopped into the front. In no time I was following Dustin to the party. It wasn't very far away so we were there within half an hour. The house the party was at tonight was three stories high and huge. I would guess that the person that lived here was either a huge actor or a well known singer. I was so busy staring at the house that I didn't notice Dustin was staring at me. "Are you okay, Kendall?"

"Yeah, sorry." I said, shaking my head. I grabbed my guitar from the back and followed Dustin inside.

"I'm going to go find James and ask him where he wants me to set up. You can go mingle if or something. We don't go on until ten."

"So you got me here an hour early for nothing?" I asked, glaring at him.

"No, I got you here an hour early so that you could mingle with people. So, go mingle. I'll either come and get you myself or I'll text you when it's time to play."

I nodded and headed off into the crowd, trying to find a place where I could sit and strum my guitar. The first few rooms I walked through were filled with people dancing and drinking. I finally came to one that didn't have many people in it, those that where there were doing things that I did not want to watch. Sighing, I headed back to the other room.

There was a bench built into the wall between two bookcases at the back of the room. I made my way over there and sat down. Without looking at the people around me, I took out my guitar and started to strum.

"_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_  
_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_  
_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_

_What am I suppose to do_  
_When the best part of me was always you and_  
_What am I suppose to say_  
_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_  
_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_  
_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_  
_And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_

_What am I gonna do_  
_When the best part of me was always you_  
_And what am I suppose to say_  
_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_  
_You took your suitcase, I took the blame_  
_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh_  
_'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_  
_Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in_  
_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_  
_'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break_  
_No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no_

_What am I gonna do_  
_When the best part of me was always you_  
_And what am I supposed to say_  
_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces, yeah_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)_  
_I'm falling to pieces_  
_('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_  
_Oh, it don't breakeven, no_  
_Oh, it don't breakeven, no"_

As the final note faded away, I looked up to find that the crowd had stopped dancing and was watching me. They started clapping and smiling at me. I smiled back, "Any requests?" I joked.

"I have one." I familiar voice said.

"And what would that be?" I asked Dustin as he walked over to me.

"That you get up on stage so we can start out gig," he said to me. To the crowd, he said, "Who wants to see this guy sing some original songs? Ones that most of you have probably never heard before?"

The crowd started clapping and screaming. Dustin smiled and looked at me, "It's time."

I nodded and followed him out into the backyard. He and some other guys had already set the stage up at the end of the pool and there was already a crowd waiting for us, and that wasn't with the people we were bringing out from inside the house. I took a deep breath as we walked up into the stage. Dustin grabbed a microphone while I set my guitar off to the side and grabbed my own microphone. "Hey are you guys having a great night?" Dustin asked the crowd.

They screamed in response and we smiled. "My name is Dustin and this is my best friend, Kendall. And we are…"

"Heffron Drive!" we screamed together.

The music for our song, Love Letter, started playing and I began to sing. It wasn't long before the crowd began dancing to the music and singing along to the chorus. It was near the end of our second song when I noticed that there was one person that wasn't dancing to the music or singing along.

There was a guy that looked to be around my age leaning against the side of the house. He had his arms crossed and his eyes locked onto the stage as Dustin and I sang. His dark hair was spiked up and he was wearing clothes on the darker side of the spectrum. A black long sleeved shirt with a dark jean vest over it, dark jeans and black converse covered his body. He had a smirk on his face as I nodded at him. He nodded back as the last note played. Dustin was about to introduce out next song when I stopped him, "Can I suggest a song change?"

"It's a little late for that but I guess you can." He said with a confused look. "Which song do you want to sing?"

"Stand Forever."

"Are you sure you want to sing that?"

I looked back at the where the stranger was still watching us from next to the house, "I'm sure."

Dustin saw where I was looking and he chuckled. "Go ahead and introduce it then, Lover Boy."

I rolled my eyes at the name he gave me, "Okay guys, I decided to change what song we're going to sing next. This song is Stand Forever."

The beat started up and I started to sing.

"_Start it off with a breakdown baby  
I've been quietly studying you  
standing off in a corner with your arms crossed  
eyes locked staring at the scene unfolding before you  
and I'm not sure if it was me that you smiled at  
but one more drink and I'll be past that  
and into you so please don't question  
when I, when I take your hand away and go_

_I'll stand forever and ever_  
_and maybe one day we'll be together_  
_now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_  
_now if you could only see me from the way that I see you_  
_so please baby go dry you eyes_  
_the last thing I wanna do is make you cry_  
_if you could only see me from the way that I see you_  
_if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_It's a long shot, but I'll say_  
_I wanna unremember you_  
_so purse your lips and blow me a kiss_  
_if it's the last thing that I'll see from you_  
_well could this be the reason that we always fall apart?_  
_always stopping never starting, walk away a broken heart_  
_and you and me just need some time alone_  
_you and me just need to be alone_

_I'll stand forever and ever_  
_and maybe one day we'll be together_  
_if you could only see me from the way that I see you_  
_if you could only see me from the way that I see you_  
_so please baby go dry you eyes_  
_the last thing I wanna do is make you cry_  
_if you could only see me from the way that I see you_  
_if you could only see me from the way that I see you_

_In the morning when you come to_  
_if you wanna leave, I won't stop you_  
_[oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh, won't stop you, oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh]_  
_you've got me underwater and I'm trying to breathe_  
_if you wanna stay, I won't make you leave_  
_oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh,_  
_I won't make you leave_  
_oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh_

_I'll stand forever and ever_  
_and maybe one day we'll be together_  
_if you could only see me from the way that I see you_  
_if you could only see me from the way that I see you_  
_so please baby go dry you eyes_  
_the last thing I wanna do is make you cry_  
_if you could only see me from the way that I see you_  
_if you could only see me from the way that I see you_  
_if you could only see me from the way that I see you_  
_if you could only see me from the way that I see you"_

I kept my eyes on the guy that was leaning against house. His eyes widened a little bit as the words of the song reached him. I think he knew that it was him that I was singing about at that moment. He leaned away from the wall and started to walk closer to the stage. The song ended and I dropped my hand so that it was hanging limply next to me. I looked at Dustin and we nodded. Dropping our microphones, we ran off the stage and jumped into the pool. We could hear other people start to jump into the pool after us as we came back up to the surface.

I swam to the edge of the pool and started to lift myself up. Dustin swam up to the edge of the pool and watched me as I sat there, looking for the guy in black. "Why don't you stay and swim for awhile? You don't have to leave right away, do you?"

"I'm not leaving, not yet anyways."

"Are you looking for that guy that was leaning against the house?"

I nodded, "I lost sight of him when we jumped onto the pool."

"What if he doesn't like you like that, Ken. Maybe he was just watching us like that because we were performing."

"I don't know, D. I have to find him and talk to him."

Dustin nodded, "Go get him then."

I smiled and jumped up, leaving Dustin in the pool. People clapped me on the back and told me what a great job we had done on stage as I walked through the backyard. One person had even stopped and asked for a picture. After the picture, I finally realized that I had lost the guy. He was nowhere in the backyard and there was no way that I would be able to find him in the house if he was even here still. I sighed; I guess meeting him wasn't meant to be.

"Are you looking for me?"

I jumped and turned around. The guy that had been leaning against that house was looking at me with a smile on his face. I nodded, "Yeah, I saw you watching us from near the house."

He nodded, "My friends dragged me here and told me to mingle. As you saw, I didn't mingle."

"My friend and brothers did the same thing to me, but my friend and I had to play, as you saw."

"You guys sounded good."

"Thanks. We started the band a few years ago just for fun but now it's something that we hope works out."

"Well, I hope it works out for you." He said before holding out his hand, "My name is Logan."

I shook his hand, "I'm Kendall."

"Are you from around here?"

"I live about half an hour away."

"Oh, that's cool."

I nodded. We were silent for a little while, awkwardly standing next to each other away from everyone else. Logan looked around, "Do you want to go somewhere more private to talk?"

"What do you mean?"

"There isn't anyone in the fire pit; we could go talk over there if you want."

"Okay."

He smiled and held out his hand, I took it and he led me over to the fire pit. Logan let go of my hand and grabbed some wood that was sitting next to some of the chairs. I sat down and watched as he piled some pieces of wood and newspaper in the fire pit. He took a lighter out of his pocket and started some of the newspapers on fire. It wasn't long before everything was burning. Logan put his lighter away and sat next to me on the bench. "So tell me about yourself Kendall."

I shrugged, "There's not that much to tell. I'm 18, live by myself and am in a band with my best friend, Dustin."

"You're 18?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows a little bit.

"Yeah, how old are you?"

"19 but I turn 20 in few months."

"Oh."

Logan nodded with a smirk. "I live by myself but my two best friends live in the house next to me."

"That's cool. What do you do?"

"For work? Just odd jobs around the city."

"What kind of odd jobs?"

"You don't want to know." He said, looking at his hand. He was rubbing a finger over the skin on the back of his hand near his thumb. It seemed like there was some kind of mark there.

"Is that a tattoo?"

Logan nodded before he pulled a fingerless glove out of his pocket. He put it on and looked at me. "I don't think what I do is something that should be talked about on a first date."

"This is a date?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"The words you sang in that song sounded like you wanted it to be a date." He said as he quoted the lyrics from Stand Forever.

"'_In the morning when you come to  
if you wanna leave, I won't stop you  
[oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh, won't stop you, oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh]  
you've got me underwater and I'm trying to breathe  
if you wanna stay, I won't make you leave  
oh, oh oh, oh, oh oh,  
I won't make you leave'"_

My eyes widened as I stared at him. "So you're…"

"Into guys? Yeah, have been since I was like 14. That's why you sang that while looking at me, right?" Logan asked, looking at me warily.

I nodded, "I didn't think that it would work out though. I thought I was just imagining things."

"Well, you weren't. I was staring at you." Logan said as he leaned in slowly.

My breath caught as I began to lean in to meet him halfway. Our lips were almost touching when someone stopped in front of us. "Sorry to disturb you, but we're needed back on stage, Kendall."

I jumped back and ended up falling off the bench Logan and I were sitting on. Dustin laughed as he walked away. Logan smirked but got off of the bench, holding his hand out to me. I took it and stood up, blushing like crazy. "Sorry," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"It's okay, you look cute when you blush." Logan said as we walked hand in hand to the stage. My blush darkened and he chuckled. "Go on, you have a crowd to please."

I nodded and was about to pull my hand out of his when he pulled me closer to him. "What -" Logan's lips closing over mine cut me off. I out my hands on his waist as my eyes closed and I kissed him back. We broke apart after a moment and just looked at each other. "Good luck," Logan said, giving me another peck on the lips.

"T-thanks." I stuttered.

He smiled, turned me around, and pushed me towards the stage. "The quicker you get done singing, the quicker we can get back to talking, or whatever else it is you want to do."

I smiled and walked a little quicker towards the stage. I hefted myself up on the stage and took my microphone from Dustin as he walked by. "Okay, guys. We're just going to sing a few more songs before we clean up for the night. We will sing another song that we wrote but the others we'll sing are just covers that we like." Dustin said to the crowd. "Is that okay with you guys?"

The crowd screamed in response and we got started on our next song. Throughout the last few songs, I watched Logan as he stood off to the side of everyone else. He still wasn't dancing or jumping around to the beat. Just like the last time, I stopped Dustin from introducing the next song. "Again, Lover Boy?" he groaned.

"It's the last time, I swear." I said, pleading with him.

"Go ahead," he said, motioning towards the crowd.

"Okay, this next song is for a friend of mine," I said looking right at Logan. "He hasn't been dancing tonight and I want you guys to get him jumping on the dance floor. Can you guys do that for me? He's the one standing off to the side, glaring at me." I smiled as a few girls ran over, grabbed his arm, and started dragging towards the rest of the group. "Thank you, ladies. Now, this song is called Better Get To Movin'."

The beat started up and everyone started dancing. Logan was shaking his head at me and the girl around him kept him moving throughout the entire song, never letting him out of their reach so he wouldn't wander away. The song ended and Dustin and I bowed to the crowd. I tossed my microphone at Dustin before jumping off the stage, this time onto the ground, so I could reach Logan. I put my hand on his arm, "Thanks for getting him to dance a little," I said to the girls that were standing around him.

They said no problem and left us alone. Logan turned to face me, "Why did you do that?'

"Because you needed to get moving. You can't spend the _entire_ night just watching from the outside like a shadow."

"It's what I always do, what I _have_ to do."

"What do you mean it's something that you _have_ to do?"

He sighed and took my hand, pulling me away from the crowd. We ended up in a dark corner by the house where no one was at. Logan lightly pushed me against the brick wall and stood in front of me with his hands on either side of me. "I want this to work," he said, motioning between us with one hand, "but what I do for a living is dangerous."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I can't really tell you, not yet anyways. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"I can fight for myself if I have to."

He gave me a small smile, "I don't doubt that but I still don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know why, but I feel connected to you somehow and we've only met for the first time like two hours ago."

"I can feel it to." I said, knowing the feeling. After we talked the first time tonight it felt like we'd known each other for years, not hours.

Logan leaned forward and placed a small, gentle kiss on my lips. "Is there any place we can go that's away from here? A better place to talk about things without someone interrupting us."

"My place. I drove here myself so I don't have to wait on anyone to leave."

"Perfect, lead the way." Logan said, moving out of my way but leaving one of my hands in his.

I smiled and pulled him through the crowd in the backyard and into the house. Most of the people that were still in the house were either dirty dancing with someone or were just getting another drink from the kitchen so it was easy to move through there. We were nearly to the door when Kevin showed up. "Hey, bro. Where are you going? There's still plenty of time left to party."

"I'm going home, Kevin. It's too loud here to have a private conversation."

It was then that he noticed I wasn't alone. Logan let go off my hand and stuck it out to Kevin, "I'm Logan."

Kevin shook his hand, "I'm Kevin, one of Kendall's older brothers."

Logan nodded, "It was nice to meet you."

Kevin opened his mouth but I cut him off. "You can give him the older brother speech later, Kevin. Right now, we're going to my house. And don't bother getting Ken and trying to stop us. I'm locking all the door and windows."

Kevin glared at Logan but nodded anyways, "Fine, but you know we only do it so some jerk doesn't hurt you."

"I won't hurt him, I swear."

Kevin nodded again and left us. I opened the door and pulled Logan out to my car. I unlocked it and we both hopped into it. The engine started quickly and we were soon on our way to my house. Logan was quiet as I drove. He was looking out the window at the houses that we passed. I pulled into the driveway and shut the car off. Logan's eyes widened at the sight of my house. "You live here?"

"Yeah, my grandparents both had money so my parents had money which meant my brothers and I got money." I said shrugging.

"Were your grandparents like rocket scientists or something? Or were they really good gamblers?"

"I don't really know. They don't really talk about what they used to do." I replied as I got out of the car.

Logan got out of the car as I grabbed my guitar from the back seat. We both walked up to the front door and I unlocked it before leading Logan inside. I led him into the living room where I set my guitar down before flopping down onto the couch. Logan was walking around looking at the pictures that I had put up. He stopped at the fireplace and picked one of the frames up. He turned to me and held up the picture, "Who are they? They don't look like they're your brothers."

The picture was from when I was like ten or eleven. I was in the middle with two other boys on each side of me. "They were some of my old friends. Carlos is the one on the left and James is on the right. We hung out all the time in elementary school but they both disappeared a few months after that picture was taken. No one knows where they went or if they are even still alive."

"I'm sorry," Logan said, putting the picture back before coming over and sitting down next to me.

"It's okay, if was a long time ago. But for some reason, I don't think they're dead. I just have this feeling that they're still out there somewhere."

"Then I bet they are still out there."

"I hope so."

Logan nodded and we just sat there, staring at each other. Just like earlier at the party, we both started to lean into each other. Our lips touched and Logan lightly pushed me back so that I was lying on my back and he was holding himself up above me. My hands went up to run through this hair as his hands started to lift my shirt up. He managed to get my shirt off and I was working on doing the same to him. Just as I got his shirt off, his hands started working at my belt. I froze for a moment before gripping his wrists, "No, too soon."

Logan removed his hands from my belt and put them on either side of my head, "Sorry."

"It's okay. I just got out of a bad relationship and wasn't expecting to find someone else so soon."

He smiled and kissed me, "I understand."

He moved to get off of me when I stopped him again, "Just because I don't want sex doesn't me that I don't want to make out cuddle."

"I'm okay with that," Logan said, smiling.

He came back down for another kiss and we started making out. As the night wore on, the number of kisses got smaller and soon we were just lying next to each other on the couch. Logan yawned and I soon copied. "Why don't we go upstairs and sleep on an actual bed. It would be a lot more comfortable." I said.

"The same bed?"

I nodded and pushed him away from me. "As long as you promise not to jump me in the middle of the night."

"I'll try not to," Logan said with a smirk as I took his hand and led him up to my room.

We reached my room and I let go of his hand. I headed towards my closet for some sweats, "Do you want something to sleep in?"

"Sure."

I nodded and grabbed two pairs of sweatpants. A grey pair that I changed into while still in the closet and as black pair that I threw at Logan as I headed towards my bed. "Where do you want me to change?"

"You can change there is you want, or the bathroom." I said as I laid down.

Instead of a response, I heard the ruffling of clothes before there were some footsteps and Logan got in bed. He moved as close to me as possible and threw an arm over me. "I want to ask you one more time if you really meant what you said in that song." Logan whispered as we laid there.

I thought back to the song before I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I meant it."

I felt Logan nod against my back and soon his breathing evened out. _I hope he's still here when I wake up_, I thought as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.  
**

**Chapter Two**

The sun in my eyes woke me up the next morning. I groaned and rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep. It took me a minute to realize that I was alone in my bed. Sitting up, I looked around. The room was empty, Logan was gone. I should have known that was going to happen, I thought as I slowly got up. Sighing, I left my room, not bothering to put on a shirt since I was alone. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard noise coming from the living room. It sounded like two people were talking to each other. Being quiet, I slowly walked into the living room, hoping that it wasn't a burglar because all I had to defend myself was my two fists. I stopped when I saw that the noise was coming from the TV and that there was a person with dark hair sitting on the couch. "Logan?" I questioned.

He jumped and turned around, "Hey, I was wondering when you were going to get up. It's almost noon."

"You're still here."

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Why did you stay?"

"I told you last night that I wanted this to work between us, no matter how hard it might be. Did you really think that I was going to walk away from you when I woke up after I said that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Logan stood up and took my hand, "Come on, I'll make us something for lunch."

"How do you know where the kitchen is?" I asked as he pulled me along.

"I woke up at like seven this morning and I got bored waiting for you to wake up so I wandered around."

"Oh."

"Yeah, what do you want to eat?"

"I have a bunch of things in the freezer that we can heat up in the oven. I think there are pizza rolls, pizzas, chicken nuggets and frozen dinners in there."

"How does pizza rolls sound?"

"Good."

Logan nodded and went over to the freezer while I sat down at the counter. He grabbed the bag of pizza rolls and was looking around for pans. After a few moments of him looking through most of the drawers and cupboards in the kitchen, I chuckled and pointed, "There in the last drawer next to the oven."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"I liked watching you look lost."

He glared at me before opening the drawer and taking the cookie sheet out. I watched him as he got everything ready for lunch. It was then that I noticed that he was still wearing just the sweatpants from last night. They were slightly big on him so they were hung low on his hips and the tops of his boxers were showing. I wanted to walk over there and wrap my arms around him but I wasn't sure if that was something I should do after only knowing him for one night. But then again we did sleep in the same bed after only knowing each other for a few hours. I averted my eyes as he put the cookie sheet into the oven and turned around.

"You know I could feel you looking at me."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said, smiling at him.

He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the counter in front of me. "What were you thinking about when you were looking at me?"

"I never said I was looking at you."

"You're not a very good liar, Kendall."

"Whatever, how long till the pizza rolls are done?"

"A few minutes. Can we talk?"

"Yeah," I said, getting a little bit worried.

"It's nothing bad, I swear," he said, pointing his hands up. "I just wanted to clarify some things from last night."

"What things?"

"Like, we are. Are we boyfriends or are we friends with benefits?"

I paused, watching Logan's face. It seemed like he was getting worried the longer I went without saying something. "What do you want us to be?"

"I kind of wanted us to be boyfriends. That connection I felt to you last night is something that I've never felt with anyone else before and I don't want to lose it."

"That's what I want to be, too." I said.

Getting up, I walked around the counter so that we were facing each other. Logan smiled and put his hands on my waist, pulling my closer to him. I smiled back at him as we looked in each other's eyes as we leaned in. Our lips touched and he groaned in the back of his throat. I brought my hands up and ran them through his hair as he pushed me back against the counter. At that moment, it was just the two of us in the world. Nothing mattered besides us.

Then my phone rang from inside the living room.

I pulled back and leaned my forehead against his. "Do you have to answer that?" he asked.

"Yeah, it might be my mom or one of my brothers."

He nodded and gave me a quick kiss. "Okay."

I smiled and walked away. In the living room, I found my phone on the floor next to the couch. Picking it up, I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ken."

"What do you want Kevin?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to call and say hey."

I rolled my eyes, "Liar. You wanted to make sure that Logan didn't kill me or something in the middle of the night."

There was a pause, "Whatever. Is he still there?"

"Yes, he's making us lunch in the kitchen. And before you ask, we didn't do anything last night. Just slept."

"But in the same bed?"

"It's possible. Bye, Kevin."

"But-"

I hung up, cutting off what he was going to say next. Putting my phone back down, I walked back into the kitchen where Logan was waiting. He hadn't moved from his spot by the counter. He was looking down at his phone as I walked towards him. Logan typed something out on his phone before putting it away and looking up. Smiling, he walked towards me and put his hands on my waist. "Who called."

"My brother. He wanted to make sure you didn't kill me or something in the middle of the night."

"Are you serious?"

I nodded and placed a kiss on his lips. I started to pull away but Logan grabbed the back of my head and brought me forward for another, longer one. Grinning, Logan pulled back. "Do you have anything going on today?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Just wondering. What do you do for fun?"

"Chill at home. What do you do?"

"Not much. I don't usually have a lot of free time. My job doesn't really have any set times or days."

"Do you have to work today?"

"I hope not. I want to spend some more time with you."

Smiling, I leaned forward and kissed him. "I like that plan."

"I thought you would." Logan said, putting his hand on the back of my head.

He kept me close and we continued to make-out. We would have ended up on top of each other on the kitchen floor but the timer on the oven went off, letting us know that our pizza rolls were done. We pulled away and put our foreheads together, trying to get our breaths back. After a moment, Logan pulled away and turned off the timer and oven. I moved back to my seat as he started getting the pizza rolls out of the oven and put on to two plates.

We finished our lunch and put our plates and cups in the dishwasher. I started heading back into the living room when Logan grabbed my arm. "Is it okay if I take a shower and change into something else?"

"Yeah, you can take an outfit out of my closet if you want."

"Thanks, what bathroom do you want me to use?"

"The one off of my bedroom is fine if you want to use that one. Or there is another one down the hall on the left."

He nodded and pulled me in for another kiss. Grinning, I pulled away, "You're never going to be able to take a shower if you keep doing that."

"Maybe that's what I want."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards the stairs, "Go take a shower, I'll be right here on the couch watching TV."

"Fine," Logan groaned as he stomped up the stairs.

I laughed and turned on the TV, searching for something interesting to watch. After a few moments, I gave up and turned the TV back off. Closing my eyes, I waited for Logan to get done taking a shower.

_Ring. Ring._

I jumped and grabbed my phone. "Hello?"

There was no answer but I could tell that there was some one on the other end of the phone. "Hello?" I asked again. "If you don't say something soon, I'm going to hang up."

There was still no response and I pulled my phone away from my ear to hang up when there was a noise on the other end. Putting my phone back against my ear, hoping that the noise would happen again. "We'll be watching you now." A voice said before hanging up.

I slowly lowered my phone, staring at it. What was that? And why were they going to be watching me? And who was going to be watching me?

Going back through my phone, I looked at my received calls to see if I recognized the number. It was an unknown number, one that wouldn't let me call it back. Closing my phone, I stared at it, hoping that whoever had called me before would call me again. It never happened.

Suddenly there were hands on my arms and I looked up to see Logan looking at me with concern. I hadn't even heard him come down the stairs. "Are you okay, Kendall? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I just got a weird phone call when you were in the shower."

"What do you mean you got a weird phone call?"

"When I answered the phone, no one said anything for a while. I told them that I was going to hang up if they didn't say anything. When I started to pull the phone away from my ear, there was some noise on the other end. I put the phone back up to my ear and the person on the other end said, 'We'll be watching you now.'" I explained.

Logan tensed, "That was it?"

"Yeah, I looked back to see if I recognized the number but it was unknown. And when I tried to call it back, it was blocked."

"That's weird."

"I know, what do you think I should do?"

Logan thought for a moment, "I don't really know. It's probably just some kids playing a trick on you or something. But if they call you back, tell me."

"Okay. What do you want to do now? There is nothing on TV." I said, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Do you have an Xbox or something we could play games on?"

"Yeah, downstairs in the game room."

"Game room?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I have an Xbox 360, Wii, indoor bowling, table tennis and other stuff."

"Are you serious?"

"My parents give me games for Christmas every year. I was kind of a gamer when I was younger."

"Nice," he said with a smile. "Lead the way?"

Smiling, I got up and walked down the hallway to where the door to the basement was located. Logan followed without a word and I could feel his gaze on my back as we walked down the stairs. "Do you like what you see?"

"Very much."

I chuckled and led him to where the Xbox was hooked up to the TV. "All the games are on the lowest two shelves of the bookcase," I said as I sat down on the couch.

Logan nodded and started looking through the games that I had collected over the years. Soon, he stood up and turned to me, "Left 4 Dead okay with you?"

"That's fine."

Logan smiled and started to set everything up. He was doing fine until he realized that he didn't have the controllers. I smiled when he frowned and looked around for them. "The controllers are right here." I said, holding them up from where I grabbed them from the side table.

"Thanks."

Logan came over and sat down next to me and I handed him one of the controllers. We selected our characters and we were soon slaughtering zombies as we walked through a swamp.

We lost track of time as we played and soon the sun was setting and the room was beginning to get dark. "Are you hungry?" I asked Logan as we reached a check point in the game.

"A little, what do you have in mind for dinner?"

"How about Chinese?"

"That's fine with me."

"Okay, I'll go call it in. What do you want?" I asked, getting up and heading towards the stairs.

"Anything spicy is fine. Do you want some money?"

"No, I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

Logan nodded and I headed upstairs. In the kitchen, I went through the drawer that held all the food places that delivered. After a small search, I found a menu for a really good Chinese place. Dialing the phone number, I leaned against the counter while it rang. Soon enough, someone answered and I placed my order. They said it would be here on about half an hour and I hung up.

Just as I was about to head back downstairs, there was a knock on the door. Confused, I slowly walked to the door. A look out the peephole showed nothing so I took a step back and opened the door.

No one was there.

I stepped forward and heard a crunch under my foot. Looking down, I saw that I had stepped on an envelope. Picking it up, I looked up and down the street but there wasn't anyone walking along the street. I stepped backwards into my house and closed the door before opening the envelope. There was a hand written note inside.

_Kendall,_  
_We just wanted you to know that we weren't kidding._  
_We aren't just some random kids looking to scare you._  
_We are watching you._  
_Step out of line and you will be sorry._

_P.S. Your brothers won't be able to help you if you tell them about this._

The note slipped out of my hands after I finished reading it. They knew where I lived. They knew I had brothers that would risk their lives to protect me. Clutching my chest, I dropped down to my knees next to the note. I couldn't breath.

**Logan's P.O.V**

Kendall had been upstairs longer than was needed to make a call to a Chinese takeout place and I was beginning to get worried. The call he had gotten earlier this morning led me to believe that my coworkers knew who I was hanging out with. And that was something that would not end well, for either of us. There was a thud upstairs and I looked upwards. Something wasn't right.

Getting up, I hurried up the stairs. From the top of the stairs, I could hear the sound of gasping. Like someone was having trouble breathing. I rounded the corner and saw Kendall kneeling on the ground in front of the door. Rushing over, I knelt down next to him, "Kendall, hey, can you hear me?"

He looked at me with wide eyes as he clutched at his chest. "Kendall, you need to calm down, okay? Just take slow, deep breaths." I instructed.

He nodded and closed his eyes, trying to slow down his breathing. I rubbed his back, trying to help him calm down. After a few minutes Kendall was able to breath somewhat normally and he opened his eyes. The hand that had been rubbing his back moved to his shoulder, "You okay?"

"I think so."

"What happened?"

Instead of saying something, he picked up a piece of paper that was on the floor and handed it to me. I took my hand from his shoulder and took it from his. It was a hand written note. I tensed as I read what it said.  
Dropping the note, I brought Kendall closer to me. Now he was practically sitting in my lap and I wrapped my arms around him. "No one is going to hurt you, Kendall," I whispered in his ear. "I'll protect you if anything happens, I promise."

"Why is someone watching me? What do they want?" he asked, raising his head to look at me.

"I don't know, but nothing will happen to you. I will make sure of it."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem," I said with a small smile. Leaning forward, I gave him a soft kiss.

As I pulled away, he gripped the back of my neck and pulled me back in for a deeper, longer kiss. I smiled and maneuvered us so that he was lying on the floor and I was hovering over top of him. My lips slowly moved from his lips to his jaw and then his neck. He moaned as I bit down on his neck. I pulled away after a moment of sucking. Smiled down at him as he frowned, "Why did you stop?"

"Because, I think it would be a little awkward if the take out people brought us our food and could hearing moaning through the door."

Kendall's eyes widened as he blushed, "You have a point."

I got up and held my hand out for him to grab. Once we were both standing, I pulled him into the living room. He was about to pull me onto the couch when I stopped him, "Why don't we continue this after we eat. That way we don't scare the delivery man."

"But-"

"You know I'm right."

He sighed, "Whatever. Just one more kiss?"

I gave him another quick kiss before sitting down on the couch and pulling him down into my lap. He got the remote and we searched for something to watch while we waited for our food to get here. We settled on Criminal Minds and were soon wrapped up in the case they were working on. In no time there was a knock on the door and our dinner was here. Kendall sat next to me as we ate and watched TV.

I knew Kendall was looking forward to the promised make-out session after dinner because he finished his food quickly. He watched me as I slowly finished my rice. "Are you eating slowly on purpose?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, smirking.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, Logan." he said, taking the box of rice out of my hand.

He pushed me back so that I was lying on the couch and he was hovering over me. Instead of kissing me like I thought he would, he just stared at me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant but I didn't get the chance. He leaned down and started kissing me. My already open mouth let him have complete access without having the battle for dominance. My hands gripped his waist for a moment before slowly moving upwards under his shirt.

Just as I was about to take Kendall's shirt off, my phone rang from inside my pocket. I pulled away and groaned. "Ignore it," Kendall said as he kissed my jaw.

"I can't. It might be work."

"Then answer it so we can keep going."

By now Kendall was sucking, biting, and licking my neck. I held back a moan as I answered my phone, "What?"

"You need to come back to the mansion. You've got people to lead."

"I told you I was going to take a day off. You said you could handle it."

"And you've had your day, plus almost a whole other one."

Kendall palmed me through my jeans and I couldn't hole back my moan. He chuckled and bit my neck. Suddenly the voice on the other end brought me back to reality, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Kinda. I'll be back later."

I hung up with out a good-bye. Kendall's mouth retuned to mine and we continued our make-out session.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, "I have to go."

"I kind of figured from what I could hear of your conversation."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, removing himself from above me.

He walked into the kitchen, leaving me to calm down in the living room. Once I'd calmed down, I got up and headed into the kitchen. Kendall was leaning against the counter drinking some water. "Where's your phone?"

He looked confused, "In the living room, why?"

"We never exchanged numbers last night."

"We didn't, did we?" he chuckled. I followed him into the living room where he handed me his phone. I handed him mine and we quickly put each others numbers in. We handed our phones back to each other and I put mine in my pocket.

"I'll call or text you later tonight, okay?"

He nodded but didn't say anything.

I kissed him slowly, letting him feel the love that I felt for him. "Bye."

"Bye."

I turned and walked towards the front door. He followed me and stood at the door while I walked towards the street. I hadn't driven to the party last night so I had no way to get to the mansion except walk. At least this would give me some time to think about me and Kendall.

**Time Jump**

The sun was starting to set as I walked up the driveway to the mansion. I was nearly tackled when I walked through the front door. "Logan, he's going to kill me!" my Latino friend said as he hid behind me.

"I wouldn't be trying to kill you if you hadn't tried to pour cold water on me!" my other friend, James, yelled as he neared us.

"Will you two stop it! You're not children anymore!" They both glared at me but nodded. "Now, why did you need me to come back here?"

"You told us that you wanted a day off, so we gave you one. Now it's time for you to come back to work."

"Why did you have to call me? I would have come back on my own," I told them as I walked up the stairs that were on the right.

There was no answer and I rolled my eyes, heading towards my room. They followed me into my room and sat on my bed as I walked into my closet. I stripped my shirt and pants and looked for something to wear. Slipping into another black pair of pants, I grabbed a shirt and walked out of my closet.

"Is that a hickey?"

I ignored that statement as I put my shirt on. Instead, I asked them a question that had been on my mind since I woke up in Kendall's house this morning. "Do you know a guy named Kendall?"

When there was no response, I turned around to see my two best friends looking at the floor. "You do, don't you?"

"We used to."

"Before you joined Legion, right?"

They nodded, "How'd you know?"

"I met Kendall at that party last night. We hung out and talked."

"He was the one that you were with when I called you on the phone, wasn't he?" Carlos asked, eyes brightening.

I nodded, "Do you guys know if anyone is watching him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone called him this morning saying that they were watching him. Then when we were waiting for dinner to get there, someone left a note on his porch." I explained, showing them the note. I had put it in my back pocket when Kendall had shown it to me.

James looked it over before giving it to Carlos. "I don't recognize the hand writing but I can compare it to the ones we have from the Skulls."

"Thank you."

"You really like him, don't you?"

I paused before nodding, "I've never felt this close to someone after 24 hours before. We kissed after only knowing each other for like an hour!"

James and Carlos both smiled, "You're in deep, aren't you?"

"Yup."

We all sat on my bed in silence. I was thinking about what I was going to do with Kendall. If the Skulls were after him, then I was going to need to tell him about who I was and what I did. I suddenly sat up, "Should I tell Kendall what I do?"

Carlos shook his head, "Not unless something bad happens. Like if someone from the Skulls starts stalking him."

"Okay," I paused, "He still has a picture of you two from before you joined Legion."

"The one with me on one side and Carlos on the other side of Kendall?" James asked.

"The same. It's sitting on top of the fireplace in his living room. He told me that he doesn't think you two are dead, that he has a feeling that you guys are out there somewhere."

"We were close," Carlos said. "The three of us played hockey together since we were like six. Always spent weekends hanging out at each other houses. We were like brothers."

"Why didn't you guys ever talk to him after you joined? Just to let him know that you guys are fine."

"We thought it would be better that way. He would have told our parents where we went if we told him about us. Cutting ties with him was what we thought was best." James explained.

I nodded. I had done the same thing to my friends and family when I left to join Legion. It's been four years since I talked to any of them. "I'm going to compare the handwriting on this note to the ones we have from the Skulls."

"I can do it, Logan." James said.

"It's fine, I need something to do. You guys can go home if you want. I'm just going to do this and then I'll go home." I told them, taking the note from Carlos before leaving my room. Instead of taking the stairs, I walked down the hall to where the elevator was at.

Stepping inside, I rode down to the sub-basement in silence. The one guy I get close to since joining Legion is being watched by someone that could be connected to the Skulls. It's only after four years that I start doubting my job.

Stepping off the elevator, I walked through the mazes of desks. I stopped in front of a desk where a guy with light brown hair and glasses was sitting. "Hey, Tucker, do you think you can get me the box of notes that we've collected from the Skulls?"

"Yeah. It'll just take a sec, boss."

I nodded and watched as he walked towards the back of the room where tons of boxes were stacked. Four years ago I left my house and joined Legion. Which is one of two gangs that rule Minnesota. A year after I joined, I killed the leader, claiming his spot. Even though it's been three years, I still had trouble hearing people call me 'boss,' or having people try to kill me.

The other gang that rules part of Minnesota is called the Skulls. We controlled more land than they did and that didn't settle well with them. They'd attacked my members six times, killing three people. Now they might be after Kendall, my boyfriend of just under 48 hours.

I sighed as Tucker came back with a large cardboard box. I took it from him, "Thanks, Tucker."

"No problem, do you want some help?"

"No, it's okay."

He nodded and I left to head to my office. I sat the box on my chair so that I would be able to clear off my desk, giving me more room to spread out the notes. Once the desk was clear, I emptied the box and got the note out.

Nearly an hour later, I found a match. The handwriting on the note that had been given to Kendall matched the handwriting on a note that had been given to me a few months ago. It belonged to Dak Zevon, the leader of the Skulls. Six months ago I killed Dak's boyfriend on a raid and he told me that he was going to get payback.  
Pulling my laptop out, I turned it on. Once it had turned on, I went to a program I had created when I joined Legion. It kept profiles on anyone we'd come in contact with, including those who wanted to join us or the Skulls, or were already a part of either gang. Which meant that Dak would already be in here. Searching for him, I looked at all the information that we had on him.

I froze when I found a picture of him on a high school hockey team. In the picture, he had his arm around the shoulders of a blond guy next him. The blond guy was Kendall.

"This is not good," I said, jumping up and leaving my office. I took my phone out of my pocket as I made my way to the elevator. I called Kendall as soon as I got off the elevator and had a signal.

He answered almost immediately. "Hey."

I smiled, he was safe. "Hey. Do you know a guy named Dak Zevon?"

"Yeah, we played hockey together in high school. Why?"

"Just wondering. Do you think he was at the party last night?"

"It's possible."

"Do you ever talk to him anymore?"

"No, we haven't talked since graduation. Why are you asking so many questions about Dak?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "It's nothing. Have you gotten any more calls or notes since I left?"

"No," he said. "Are you okay? You seem stressed."

"It's nothing, just work."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, Kendall. I have to get back to work but I need you to promise me something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Call me if anything happens. Whether it's another call, another note, or if someone comes to your door that you don't know."

"I promise to call you if I get another note, call, or if someone comes to my door that I don't know."

"Or if Dak come by."

"Okay, I'll call you if he comes by, too."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Logie. I'll let you get back to work. Bye."

"Bye, Ken."

I hung up with Kendall just to call James up. "Logan?"

"Get Carlos and meet me at the park. We need to have a talk with Dak."

**Did you like? Sorry if the end sucks, I typed this while watching The Glades on Netflix.**

**R&R?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.  
**

**Chapter Three**

**Logan's P.O.V  
**

"Why do we need to talk with Dak?" James asked as I walked up to him and Carlos in the park.

It was late so we were the only ones there, besides some homeless and drunk people that were just passing through. I just shook my head and motioned for them to follow me. The three of us were wearing black, to help us blend into the night around us.

As we walked, I thought about how the meeting with Dak would go. I needed to talk to him about Kendall but he wasn't always the type to listen to what other people had to say. When he wanted something bad enough, he usually got it. The beginning of Dak's territory was an old Irish pub on the corner of a street. It didn't serve the community much anymore, jut the members of Dak's gang. It was where they hung out and planned their next move.

James and Carlos automatically flanked me as I opened the door and stepped inside. The noise stopped before the door even swung closed behind us. Everyone in the pub was watching us, waiting for us to make a move. I took a step forward while James and Carlos waited by the doors.

"Where's Dak?" I asked the man behind the counter.

"Why do you want to know?" a blond kid asked before the man could say anything.

"I need to talk to him."

"Then why don't you call him? You're on our land, Mitchell."

"Because I want to talk to him in person. Now are you going to bring him over here or am I going to need to make a scene?"

The blond paused for a moment before nodding. "I'll be right back. Stay where you are."

I nodded and crossed my arms as he walked into the back. I knew that Dak was already here. He always hung out in the back, watching over his lands. It was the same thing I did, except I did it in the sub-basement of my mansion.

Dak walked out of the back room with a small smile on his face, "Mitchell, what brought you here?"

"I think you know what."

"Your boy-toy?"

"He's not a boy-toy," I said, getting up in his face. "He is my boyfriend."

"You've only known Knight for like forty-eight hours."

"And?"

"You spent the night at his house."

I paused, _how did he know what I did last night? Was he keeping an eye on me or keep one on Kendall?_ "How would you know?"

"I have my sources," Dak said with a smirk.

"Are you the one threatening Kendall?"

"Anyone could be doing that."

I uncrossed my arms and clenched my fists. Getting up on his face, I growled, "Stay away from him. You mean nothing to him. I will hunt you down if you get anywhere near him. If I hear that you are within a mile of him at any point, you _will_ be sorry."

Dak slowly pushed me away, "I don't think that will work, Mitchell."

"Why not?"

"Because, I like Kendall, and I won't stop until he is mine."

"Kendall doesn't like you, he likes me. You're just freaking him out with the calls and notes."

He shrugged, "I can wait however long it takes to make Kendall realize what a mistake he made my choosing you."

I shook my head and turned around, heading back to the front door so that I could leave with James and Carlos.

"That won't happen Dak, and you know it."

"It will, eventually." he said, a smile in his voice. "You aren't going anywhere, Logan, not yet."

"What are you talking about? The three of us are leaving, now."

"Your two friends can leave, but you have to stay here. I want to talk to you for a little bit longer."

"Why?"

"Because, this is what I want and this is my land."

I tensed before turning back to face him. "Fine. I'll stay here and James and Carlos can leave."

"Logan-"

"Don't, James. Go back to the mansion."

I heard a groan but the door opened and he walked out, taking Carlos with him. The door closed and I crossed my arms, watching Dak. "They're gone. Now what do you want to 'talk' to me about?"

"You know I don't want to 'talk' to you." he said with a smirk.

"Then what do you want to fight about?"

"You know what I want to fight about, Mitchell."

"You want to fight over Kendall? Really?"

"I'm going to fight for him, not over him."

"What are you talking about, Dak?"

Dak smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly my arms were grabbed and forced behind my back. They forced me to the ground and I as now looking up at Dak. "Kendall may not know about your job yet, but he will soon enough."

My eyes widened and I tried to fight against those holding my arms but it was no use. The last things I saw before everything went black was Dak's fist coming at my face.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

I was bored after Logan left. There wasn't anything to do except wait.

Laying down on my couch, I tried to find something to watch to keep my mind of the loneliness. Unfortunately, there was nothing interesting on. I sighed and changed it to the news, hoping to see an interesting news story. It wasn't long until I began to get bored. My eye lids started to get heavy and let sleep take me. Anything was better than trying to wait for a call or text from Logan.

I jumped when I heard a loud thudding noise. It took me a moment to realize that it was the sound of someone knocking on my front door. Getting up, I stumbled my way towards the door. Who could be at my door at this time at night?

Turning on the outside light, I opened my door and stopped. There wasn't anyone there. As I stepped outside to get a better look at the street, my foot hit something. Looking down, I saw a body. It was wearing black clothes and there was a pool of blood slowly getting bigger under him. "Hey, you okay, man?" I asked, kneeling down to touch him.

He groaned and I sighed, he was still alive. Turning him over, I gasped. It was Logan. "Logan! Logan, answer me!"

Logan's hand twitched but he didn't groan again. I knew that moving Logan would cause him pain, but I couldn't keep him out here on my front porch. Whoever did this to him could still be out here and they could do the same this to me. "I know this is going to hurt, but I have to get you inside, Logan."

Leaning down, I put one arm under his legs and the other under his back. I tried my best not to jostle him as I stood up but I heard him give a small groan. "It's okay, Logan. I've got you now, everything will be fine," I whispered as I walked back into my house. I kicked the door closed behind me and made my way into the living room. Setting him on the couch, I stepped back. There were tons of bruises on his skin and I could see that his clothes were cut in some places too. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I didn't know much about taking care of medical things, but I did know that I needed to stop any bleeding that he had.

Heading down the hall, I opened the closet and looked for the basket that I knew was in there. When I had first moved out of my parent's house, my mom had made up a medical kit for me. It had everything I would need in case something happened while I was home alone. It had tons of Band-Aids and gauze and medical tape. It all fit in a box about the size of small fish tank. I took it out and quickly headed back into the living room.

Logan hadn't moved and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. I kneeled down on the floor next to the couch and lightly touched Logan's arm. "Logan? Can you hear me?"

If I hadn't been watching him so closely, I wouldn't have seen his head barely move an inch. It was as close to a nod as I knew he was going to get. "Okay buddy, I'm going to try and clean your wounds a little bit. If any of them are too deep, I'll take you to the hospital so you can get stitches."

"No… no hospitals." he whispered.

"Why not? You're hurt, Logan. Really hurt."

"Can't… just… do the… best… you can."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "What if you need stitches? What am I supposed to do?"

"You won't."

Logan's voice was getting quieter and that scared me. "Okay, I'm gonna cut your shirt off so I can get a better look at your wounds. Just hang in their, okay?"

Logan moved his head down slightly and I took that as another slight nod. I took another deep breath as I took the scissors out of the box and started to cut Logan's already tattered shirt. Bruises and cuts covered Logan's chest. Whoever did this, had known what they were doing.

Most of the cuts seemed to have already stopped bleeding but there was one that looked like it might need stitches. In my rush to get the first aid kit, I had forgotten to get a wash cloth. "Logan, I need to go to the kitchen real quick to get a bowl of water and some towels. Do not fall asleep while I'm gone, okay? I need you to stay awake for me. You've lost a lot of blood."

"Mmmm." Logan groaned.

I took that as a sign that he would try and stay awake so I got up and hurried into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, put it in the sink, and started filling it up with warm water. As the bowl filled up, I grabbed all the towels that were in the drawer next to the fridge. It seemed like hours later when the bowl was finally filled. Grabbing the bowl and the towels, I made my way back into the living room. I set the bowl down on the floor and kneeled next to it.

"Logan, you still awake? Squeeze my hand if you are."

There was a light squeeze and I let out a breath that I didn't even know I had been holding. "Okay, you gotta stay awake for me, Logie. I know this next part is going to hurt and I am sorry, but I need to do it."

He gave another light squeeze and I let go of his hand. Taking a deep breath to clam some nerves, I took a towel and put it in the water. I wringed out the excess water and then lightly started wiping at Logan's chest. He hissed in pain and I jumped slightly before continuing what I was doing. After a couple of minutes of cleaning Logan's chest, I was able to see the extent of the damage.

The bruises differed in size. Some probably from a fist while the others were probably from someone's foot. The majority of the cuts had stopped bleeding but the one I was worried about early was still bleeding. It was about five or six inched long and too wide for my liking. I would be able to bandage the other cuts but that one was going to need stitches.

I carefully bandaged the smaller cuts before looking at the bigger one. Grabbing a thick piece of gauze from the kit, I placed it on the cut. "This is gonna hurt," I told Logan as I pressed down.

I had to bite my lip as he held back a scream. Knowing that I was causing him pain made me hurt. I was going to need to wrap Ace bandage around Logan's chest so that there would be pressure on the cut. The only way that I would be able to get the bandage all the way around his chest was to have him sit up, which would cause him even more pain. "Logie, I need you to sit up for me. I know that it will hurt but I need to wrap some Ace bandage around your chest so that there will be some pressure on the cut. Do you think that you could do that for me?" I asked as I took his hand.

He gripped my hand and tried using it to pull himself up but he was weak. I put my hand on his back and slowly brought him up into a sitting position. I turned Logan towards me, so that I was kneeling between his legs, and put his hands on my shoulders. He tried giving me a smile while I wrapped the bandage around him but he was too weak. I paused from wrapping his chest to put his head on my shoulder, "Just relax, Logie. But don't fall asleep."

He managed a small nod and I went back to working. When I finished, I tried to lightly push Logan back onto the couch but he held onto my shoulders, keeping himself in place. He lifted his head to look at me. "It needs… stitches,… doesn't… it?" he whispered.

I nodded, "I think so."

"My friends… can help…"

"What's his number? I'll call him."

Logan shook his head, "Text."

"Okay, I'll text him. What's his number?"

He rattled off the number and I took my phone out of my pocket. I quickly typed a text and sent it to Logan's friend.

**_Logan needs stitches. He lost a lot of blood._**  
**_Said u could help. Did the best I could._**  
**_Please come. 1572 South Georgia Rd_**  
**_~Kendall_**

Seconds later my phone buzzed, and I saw the response.

**_On my way_**

I put my phone away and tried to push Logan back on the couch but he still held on. "Come on Logan, you need to lay down."

"Don't… wanna."

"Please lay down, Logie. For me. I'll stay right here while we wait for your friends."

"Only… if you… sing… to me."

"I'll sing," I said, lying him down on the couch. He gripped my hand as I settled on the floor next to him. I squeezed his hand, "No falling asleep while I sing."

The only response I got was a squeeze to my hand. It took me a moment to think about which song I would sing but I was finally able to find one. _If You Told Me To_ by Hunter Hayes.

_"Well, I've been searching for something true_  
_and my heart says it must be you_  
_I'd love to fall and see it through_  
_but, only if you told me to_

_Well, I'd run through the desert, I'd walk through rain_  
_Get you into trouble and take all the blame_  
_I'd paint you a picture, write you a song_  
_And I'd do it all over if I did all wrong_

_I don't wanna steal you away,_  
_or make you change the things that you believe_  
_I just wanna drink from the words you say,_  
_and be everything you need_  
_Yeah, I could be so good at loving you but,_  
_only if you told me to_

_I've seen a lot of good love go to waste_  
_and I don't wanna look back on these days_  
_knowing all the thing you'd never know_  
_if I never said a word and let you go_

_I don't wanna steal you away,_  
_or make you change the things that you believe_  
_I just wanna drink from the words you say,_  
_and be everything you need_  
_Yeah, I could be so good at loving you but,_  
_only if you told me to_

_Yeah_

_I don't wanna steal you away,_  
_or make you change the things that you believe_  
_I just wanna drink from the words you say,_  
_and be everything you need_  
_Yeah, I could be so good at loving you but,_  
_only if you told me to_

_Maybe, this is something I'll never be_  
_but, I'll be right here until you tell me"_

I squeezed Logan's hand as I finished the song. He squeezed back and I smiled. Suddenly there was loud and fast knocking on my door. I quickly stood up to answer it when Logan gave a gentle tug on my hand. He opened his eyes a sliver, "Kiss?"

I nodded and leaned down, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead. "I'll be right back. Your friends are going to help you and you're going to get better," I whispered.

Logan squeezed my hand again before I was able to let it go. Heading to the door, I took a deep breath an opened it. I froze when I saw who was on the other side.

**James' P.O.V**

"I can't believe that Logan made us leave him their alone. We all know that Dak won't talk to him. He'll just beat him up." Carlos said angrily as we walked into the mansion.

"I know, Carlos. Logan just wants to make sure that Dak sees his point."

"How are we going to know if Logan gets badly beat up? Like if he's lying on the side of the road bleeding and unconscious or something."

"I don't know. Let's just hope that he can text or call us before he passes out from the pain."

Carlos nodded and headed into the living room where he grabbed the TV remote and flopped down onto the couch. I followed him and sat on the couch, moving his feet so that I would have room to sit down. We were both silent as we watched reruns of CSI. I couldn't stop thinking about what Logan had told us earlier when he had gotten home from his day off. Kendall still lived in the area and still thought about us. He thought we were alive. He hadn't given up on us like the rest of our friends and family did when we left our old life behind.

"Hey, James?" Carlos asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I keep thinking about what Logan told us about earlier."

"About Kendall?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded.

"I keep thinking about that too."

"I can't believe that he still has that picture of us. I thought that he would have forgotten about us like everyone else did. Do you think we'll ever run into him now that he is with Logan?"

"It's possible, but it also depends on how long Logan stays with him."

Carlos nodded, "I think I might still have that picture."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's one of the few things that I took when we left. I didn't want to forget him. He was one of the few people that put up with both of us. You with your obsession with your hair and me all my energy."

"I guess you're right about that. Remember when we snuck out at midnight in the middle of winter to go skating?"

"Yeah! And you almost fell through the ice! Kendall was freaking out that his mom was going to catch us when we got back."

"She almost did, too." I replied with a smile.

"Remember the hockey game where all three of us ended up in the penalty box?"

"That happened constantly."

Carlos laughed, "True."

We were both silent for a moment as we thought about the fun times we had with Kendall. He wanted to be our friend even when no one else wanted to. "I miss him."

"Me too." Suddenly Carlos' mood changed, "I have a bad feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling. Like something might have happened to Logan after we left him with Dak."

"Do you want me to call him?"

He nodded and I took my phone out, quickly dialing Logan's number. It didn't ring, just said that it was out of service. I hung up and looked at Carlos, "His phone is working. No service."

"No service as in his in a dead spot or as in someone disconnected his phone?"

"Like someone disconnected his phone."

"What do we do now? Dak isn't going to leave him anywhere near his territory."

I sighed, "I don't know. Let's just wait a little while longer. If he doesn't show up in a few hours we can start a search for him."

Carlos nodded. Now we just had to wait and hope that Logan showed up soon. We went back to watching TV, both hoping that nothing bad had happened to Logan after we had left him.

Just when we were about to get a search party started, my phone beeped. I had a text from a number that wasn't in my phone and I didn't recognize it.

"Do you recognize this number, Carlos?"

I showed him the number and he shook his head, "No, what does the text say?"

Opening the text I froze. Without a word, I showed Carlos what it said.

**_Logan needs stitches. He lost a lot of blood._**  
**_Said u could help. Did the best I could._**  
**_Please come. 1572 South Georgia Rd_**  
**_~Kendall_**

He nodded and jumped up, heading off into the hallway, most likely to get the medical kit. I typed out a reply and sent it.

**_On my way_**

Putting my phone away, I got up and headed down the hallway. Carlos had grabbed the medical kit and was heading back towards the living room when I came out. "Did you grab some blood?" I asked.

"Not yet."

"I'll get it. Grab the keys and bring the car around to the front. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

He nodded and we both hurried down the stairs, splitting at the bottom. He grabbed the keys and then headed down the hall so that he could go into the garage and get the car. I went in the opposite direction, heading down another set of stairs so that I could get to the basement. I was going down the stairs pretty quickly so when I went through the door, it opened fast and hit the wall with a loud bang.

Without looking at those that were working down here, I went to the back corner where we had a fridge. I went inside and grabbed a couple bags O Negative blood, not knowing how much Logan would need. I put them in a small cooler so that they would stay chilled and not attract too much attention from people we might pass on the road. Once the cooler was ready, I grabbed it and hurried back up the stairs and out the front door. Carlos had the car running and waiting for me just outside the front door. I wasn't even all the way into the car when Carlos took off down the driveway but that was okay. "Where am I going?" Carlos asked as we turned onto the main road outside the mansion.

"1572 South Georgia Road." I replied, putting it into my phone's GPS.

We were silent as we listened to my phone tell us which way to go. The tension in the air was thick. Neither of us knew what to expect when reached Kendall's house. We didn't even know if he knew that it was us that was coming to help Logan or not. How would he react after us having been gone for nearly eight years?

"We're here, James," Carlos said, shaking my from my thoughts.

I nodded and got out of the car, grabbing the cooler while Carlos grabbed the medical kit. We both headed up the front steps and onto the small porch. We both took a deep breath as I brought my fist up and knocked fast and loudly on the door. Seconds later the door was opened and we came face to face with a shocked Kendall.

"James? Carlos?"

"We'll explain everything later, Kendall. Where's Logan?" I asked.

He motioned for us to follow him as he turned around and left us at the door. I went after him and Carlos followed me, closing the door after he came through. Kendall led us into what looked like the living room. We stayed behind the couch as he walked around to the front of the couch and kneeled in front of it. "Logan, open your eyes baby. Your, uh, friends are here."

"Sorry… didn't… tell… you…'bout them."

"Shhh, it's okay. We can talk after you're all better." Kendall whispered before standing back up. He stepped away from the couch and looked up at us, "Please help him."

I nodded, "Don't worry, we'll help him."

He nodded and we walked around to where he was standing. Logan didn't look good. His chest was covered in bruises and there were band-aids over the smaller cuts. The cut that Kendall was worried about had a thick piece of gauze over it and had an Ace bandage wrapped around his chest. Logan's eyes were closed but he opened them as I kneeled down where Kendall had been earlier. "Hey, buddy. Some 'talk,' huh?"

Logan glared, "Just stitch me up."

I nodded and turned to Kendall, "Is there a bedroom where we could do this? It'll be better to move him before I stitch up this cut."

"Yeah, my bedroom is fine."

I leaned down to Logan and gently shook his arm. He groaned and opened his eyes. "Hey, we gotta take you upstairs so that we don't have to move you after I stitch you up."

"'Kay," he said as his eyes closed eyes again.

Moving back, I motioned at Logan while looking at Kendall, "Do you want to take him up there?"

He nodded and moved towards the couch. Before he even tried to pick Logan up, he made him open his eyes. "I gotta pick you up now, Logan. It's gonna hurt and I'm sorry about that, but we gotta get you upstairs so you can get stitched up."

"It's okay,… Kenny," Logan said as he tried to lift his arms.

Kendall took a deep breath as he put Logan's arms around his shoulders and then but his arms under Logan's legs and behind his back. Logan hissed and Kendall immediately tensed. Logan must have whispered something in Kendall's ear because he nodded and relaxed as he started heading towards the stairs. Carlos and I followed them without a word, knowing that Kendall and Logan needed to a moment alone before we kicked Kendall out of the room while we stitched Logan up.

We reached the top of the stairs and Kendall walked through the last door on the left. Carlos and I followed him into his room and we stood back as Kendall set Logan down on his bed. They whispered some things to each other before Kendall kissed Logan on the forehead and headed towards us. "Logan told me that I'd be better off if I wasn't in the room while you did this. I'll be downstairs cleaning up the living room."

Carlos and I nodded and Kendall went to go around us when I grabbed his arm. "Everything is going to be fine, Kendall. Logan will pull through this, he's a fighter."

Kendall nodded, "Just come and get me when you're done."

I let go of Kendall's arm and he left the room, closing the door behind him. Carlos and I made our way over to the edge of the bed and looked down at Logan. He was trying to keep his eyes open but it wasn't working well for him. I set the cooler down on the ground and Carlos put the medical kit on a chair that he had pulled up next to the bed.

"Are you ready for this, Logan?"

"Yeah, just get it over with.

**R&R?  
**


End file.
